<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just for Me by PrismPunkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381876">Just for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismPunkie/pseuds/PrismPunkie'>PrismPunkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Knotting, Light Possessiveness, Light cumflation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky, knot spike mod, roddy tops the big guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismPunkie/pseuds/PrismPunkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I was having some fun on anon with rawmeknockout on tumblr and I ended up writing this for them. I liked it so much I figured I would post it here even though it's a little short. Love me some Roddy topping Thunders ;)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodimus/Thunderclash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was having some fun on anon with rawmeknockout on tumblr and I ended up writing this for them. I liked it so much I figured I would post it here even though it's a little short. Love me some Roddy topping Thunders ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rodimus admired his work as he slid his spike through plush and sopping valve folds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thunderclash lay below him with his arms above his helm. Not bound, no, but he wasn’t allowed to touch Rodimus. Not until Rodimus told him he could. He would have had him on his knees but this position let him see all of Thunderclash. Every time his vents hitched when his spike prodded against his sensitive little node. He could see every facial expression that accompanied a moan and watch Thunderclash’s spike drip transfluid onto the smattering he already had on his chest from previous overloads. Which even after 4 rounds still showed no sign of wilting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He licked his lip plates, “Still not tired yet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thunderclash’s optics opened just enough to let red light peak through as he shook his head. Rodimus cocked his own helm to the side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Such a pretty valve you have, so nice and open just for me.” Rodimus continued, feeling Thunderclash tremble beneath him, “Do you want more?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The big bot nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rodimus smirked and let his spike slide through his valve folds again, pressing against rather than into. Thunderclash let out a broken moan and Rodimus could feel his valve throbbing against the underside of his spike.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me what you want.” Rodimus said, rocking his hips against the wet heat that kissed his spike.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thunderclash whimpered, “I want you…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just me? You have me. I’m right here.” He smirked, “Tell me what you <em>want</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I want you—” He gulped air into his vents as Rodimus ground against him mercilessly, “I want you inside me— I want your transfluid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, Rodimus pushed the big mech’s legs wider and angled his spike to slip inside the bigger mech’s valve. Thunderclash’s hands gripped the berth padding as Rodimus struck up a pace, slow but building to quick sharp thrusts. He enjoyed the feeling and sound Thunderclash’s already stuffed valve made as he was roughly spiked. He splayed his legs even farther, knowing just where to stop to keep from being painful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just can’t get enough of my spike can you?” Rodimus said loudly, “Look at the state of you, filthy, full, and begging for more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thunderclash inhaled sharply as he nodded, “Yes!” He whimpered some more, biting his lips in an attempt to choke back his moans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But not just for anyone.” Rodimus said, low and growling, revving his engine loudly as he slowed his thrusts to an agonizing pace, “Just for me.” Rodimus engaged his spike mod, letting his knot flare momentarily to add weight to his statement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes!” Thunderclash sobbed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want all my transfluid? You want to suck me dry?” Rodimus could feel Thunderclash’s knees begun to quiver in his hands, a sign that the big mech was close, “Then beg for it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thunderclash cried out, “I want it! Rodimus please! Give it to me, give me your transfluid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rodimus growled as he slammed his hips against Thunderclash’s, picking up his wild thrusts again but this time sliding a hand between them and furiously rubbing at Thunderclash’s engorged node. Thunderclash yelled, throwing his helm back and arching into his thrusts. When Rodimus was beginning to feel his own overload he stilled his hips deep inside and engaged his knot fully to keep him there, all the while rubbing Thunderclash’s bright node to draw out his partner’s overload. The result was a fantastic sensation as his valve cycled around Rodimus’ spike, milking him and sucking out every last drop of transfluid he had to give. Thunderclash wept as his legs shook against Rodimus’ hands, his whole body trembling in overload.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the two of them slumped down, Rodimus releasing Thunderclash’s legs in favor of holding himself up. He vented roughly as the after shocks of bliss sent shudders through his whole frame. His knot disengaged as he gently pulled out. He heard Thunderclash sigh contentedly as fluids spilled from his valve.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rodimus admired his work once more, running a finger through the fluid before circling a bright and still throbbing node. Thunderclash looked down at him through his open legs, optics flared with charge, and Rodimus smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Round six then?”</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <em> <a href="https://dangerouslyclassyhottub.tumblr.com/post/190308783805/oh-yes-roddy-likes-to-hear-his-partner-beg-for">Link to the original post if you want to see what this stemmed from.</a> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>